fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rocky
Rocky (ロッキー, Rokkii) is one of the childhood friends of both Roxanne and Diana and after the latter cursed the village and disappeared, he began a journey along with the others to find the other Sanctus Stones in order to undo the curse of their village. He utilizes Earth Magic along with Strenghtening Magic and Earth-Make. Biography Appearance Rocky has the appearance of a boy with green hair and blue eyes that wears a green jacket that looks ripped up. He wears a black shirt that's ripped up to end above his belly button. He has dark brown gloves with brown pants and dark brown shoes. Rocky also has scars beneath his eyes which he got from a berserk Lupus. Personality Magic & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Endurance: Great Magic Power: Earth Magic Earth Magic (地の魔法, Ji no Mahō) is a versatile Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and Elemental Magic revolving around the creation and manipulation of earth, stone, and mud.Earth Magic is a versatile form of Elemental Magic, capable of being used as both a Caster Magic and a Holder Magic. Unlike other Elemental Magics, Earth Magic seems to be split up into two branches, both dealing with the manipulation and usage of different aspects of the earth. Stone Style (石型, Ishigata) focuses on the manipulation of hard earth such as usually stone and rock. Mud Style (泥型, Dorokata), as the name suggests, focuses on the exact opposite, using the earth by liquifying it in a form that is similar to mud. Earth Mages usually find a preference in one of these styles, though are capable of using both to their full extent if need be. Rocky while having potential and affinity, is at a basic level, preferring to utilize the molding variation of it. Spells *'Rock's Dance' (ロックス ダンス, Rokkusu Dansu): Rocky extends his hand and numerous rocks detach from the ground while spinning, barraging later the enemy. *'Angry Scolding of Mother Earth' (母なる地球の怒りの説教,Hahanaru Chikyū no Ikari no Sekkyō): Rocky's strongest spell in general where he punches his magic infused fist on the ground, from which numerous huge fists appear and barrage the enemy. Earth-Make Earth-Make (大地の造形魔法アース・メイク, Āsu Meiku; lit. "Earth Molding Magic") is a Caster Magic, an Elemental Magic, and of course, a Molding Magic that revolves around the creation of objects which are forged from rock and soil. This magic, which is one he has profound talent at, allows Rocky to form contructs out of earth and ground, mostly weapons. He could later apply Strengthening Magic on his contructs for greater power and endurance. Spells *'Earth-Make: Gauntlents' (地球メイク：ガントレット,Chikyū Meiku: Gantoretto): Rocky gathers magic power in his fists which takes the form of gauntlents. They boost his physical attacks and he can even make them bigger, but that action makes them less durable to the point of shattering after one hit each. *'Earth-Make: Hammer' (地球メイク：ハンマー,Chikyū Meiku: Hanmā): Rocky fists his open palm and a hammer made of earth falls on the opponent or Rocky claps his hands and creates an earthly hammer with spiky end for melee combat. *'Earth-Make: Saucer' (地球メイク：ソーサー,Chikyū Meiku: Sōsā): Rocky creates a giant spinning ice disk, which possesses cutting power equivalent to a buzzsaw and launches it at his target. Strengthening Magic Strengthening Magic (激化の魔法, Gekika no Mahō) is a considered to be one the simplest magics a Mage could possibly learn. But because of such simplicity, it's considered to be one of the most useful and flexible by-far. However, because Mages tend to favor big and flashy Magic, it fell into disuse for some time. It's unknown if there are any current users of this magic in the current age. It's considered to be one of the few Magics that can be classified as a Holder Magic and a Caster Magic. Rocky is at a base level with this magic, using it to enchance his body's strength and defense and he wishes to one day apply this magic on his molding magic's creations. Trivia & Notes *His appearance is based on Kyōya Tategami from Beyblade:Metal Fusion Category:DeathGr Category:Earth Magic User Category:Strengthening Magic User Category:Earth-Make User